changelingthedreamingfandomcom-20200215-history
Fatae
"We are, without doubt, the most famous of Kithain. How the others must envy us." The times of Roman Conquest, the twisted period of the Sundering slowly growing, gaining momentum. The Shattering was still distant future. A future that few could see approaching, save perhaps for the Fatae of Italy. Description Seeking safer refuge from the approaching doom, the Fatae spread across Europe with the expanding Roman Empire, sealing treaties with the native Kithain when possible, using force of arms when the natives were less than compliant. Though fragile in seeming, the Fatae are skilled warriors. Only on two occasions did they fail to gain the land they desired, driven from Greece by the Satyrs and Dryads, and defeated in the Southwest of England by the Pixies. Established throughout Europe before the Shattering, the Fatae rapidly integrated themselves with their new habitats, gaining new names from the local mortals. In France they became known as the Fae and in England they became known as the Fairies, a name which has spread throughout the western world. As time passed the Fatae suffered the same fate as other Kithain, barred from Arcadia, becoming Changelings, and finding their blood spread with European expansion to foreign locales such as Tir Nan Og and Australia. Fatae society is strongly matriarchal; and the various matriarchs (both Seelie and Unseelie) are inevitably of noble standing. Each year, on the full moon of midsummers Eve, the matriarchs of both Courts hold an annual conference. Little decision making is done however as the conference serves primarily as an exchange of gossip, song and tales. The conference is barred to all outsiders. Especially males. A Matriarch's rule is surprisingly strong, and any Fatae found to be lacking in their service are geased into performing quests. Failure to complete a quest, or embark on one, results in immediate exile, irrespective of whether the task was impossible or the accused, unjustly so. The Fatae are nothing if not fickle. This penchant for exile has resulted in two distinct factions of Fatae society: the Solitaire Fatae, and the Troop Fatae (called Fatara). The Fatae have often meddled with man, indulging in mischief, stealing babies (a discontinued practice that used to provide them with menial labour), and lending their aid to mortal love affairs. Indeed, love gossip is a prime social pastime among this kith. Extremely fastidious lovers, the Fatae are capricious, mercurial and hard to please. Even Satyrs have found them almost too exacting. Almost... Perhaps one guiding philosophy is behind all Fatae dealings: 'One good (or bad) turn deserves another'. Other Kithain have learned to tread lightly. They have an affinity for the Actor realm. Appearance and Lifestyles Fatae stand much shorter than the average human, rarely exceeding 4' tall in their Fae seemings, or 5' tall in their mortal seeming. Despite their lack of stature, they are slender and perfectly proportioned, with the large, pointed ears common to many Changelings, and a beautiful pair of gossamer wings. In many ways, they resemble short, winged Sidhe, save that their beauty is not so unearthly. Their nobility of Matriarchs is fashion conscious indeed, favoring delicate robes of chimerical spider-silk, bejeweled with dewdrop sequins. The Fatara wear green clothing, favouring head wear of crimson with a white feather for decoration. The Solitaire have always worn red clothing as a symbol of their independence and/or shame. Childling Fatae are mischievous and ephemeral, spending their time as typical Fae children: flying, playing and enjoying themselves. Perhaps more than any other kith, the Childlings of the Fatae fit the ultimate stereotype of a fairie child. Wilder Fatae engage in early romantic trysts, easily swayed by emotion. The term 'flighty' was invented for these Wilders. Their penchant for trickery does not fully diminish, and a strong tendency to meddle in others affairs of the heart becomes ever more evident. At this seeming they swear formal allegiance to their Matriarch, assuming Fatara status. They are usually too flighty to hold any stable position or relationship. Grump Fatae age as gracefully as Sidhe, with many females becoming members of the Matriarchal nobility. At best, the males become valued consorts or advisors. Unsurprisingly. the majority of Solitaires are male Grumps, with a smattering of male wilders. Pranks and trickery fall from grace with this seeming, but the pursuit of love remains as ardent as ever. As a mercurial folk, the Fatae avoid anything that could be remotely boring. Only glamourous pursuits, such as movies, music, song, etc. are even remotely considered, and even then they can become quickly bored. Fatae Freeholds are traditionally barrows, tumuli, and hillocks: the 'Fairie Mounds' of legend. Birthrights and Frailties As with any Kith, Fatae have a few traits exclusive to them. Birthrights Of Pleasing Form: All Fatae receive an extra dot of Appearance (even above 5). On Gossamer Wings: All Fatae have beautiful wings, akin to a silken butterfly. They operate identically to the 3pt Merit 'Winged' on pg. 28 of the Players Guide. On Tiny Feet: All Fatae can reduce their size in any increment, down to the size of an acorn. It costs 1 Glamour point to shrink, but reversion is free. Frailties Mercurial Heart: Fate self-control is low to say the least, adding a +2 Difficulty to any Willpower rolls. The Beast Sees Clearly: No matter what cantrip, treasure or chimera a Fatae employs, they are always visible to animals (but not Fae in the guise of animals). Fatae must rely on natural stealth and cunning to avoid being detected by an animal. (Yawn) Boring...: Banality always affects Fatae as if it were 1 point higher than it actually is. Views on Other Kith Adh-Sidhe: How can you live such a colourless life? How can you lead such a worthless existence? Bean-Sidhe: At least you have your health. Yes, but I would trade my last dying breath for the chance to sing one last time. Bendith y Mamau: How can such a homely creature as yourself produce such divine music? Because I have depths you cannot fathom. Boggans: You enjoy your simple existence, toiling all day. How dull. Mayhaps, but only to those who lack the integrity to do so themselves. Eshu: Simply delightful! Another tale! Ah, my adoring public! Goblins: SHRIEK!! Leave me alone you beastly thing! Bwahahahah! Didn't see that comin' did ya! Hohoho! Clurichaun: You arrogant little chauvanist! You've angered the wrong female this time! Oh, I'm sooo scared! Hahaha...ARRGH! JESUSMOTHERN'CHRIST!! Nockers: You sided with those accursed Pixies! Damn roight Oi did! 'An Oi'd do it again in a cinch! Piskies: What right had you to drive us away?! What roight!?! You invaded our lands!! Pooka: Titter! That is amusing! What a delicate little rabbit you make! Umm...thanks. I think... Redcaps: Oh yuck! Sick, sick, sick! Brrup! Heh. Satyrs: Seek an easier plaything, fur-legged one. After you drove us away you lost the right to enjoy our company. That's your loss my frigid friend! Selkies: Should air and water mix? Come to my embrace and we'll see... Sidhe: Were that more kith were like us. You'll find no argument there my diminutive cousin. Sluagh: Crawl away wormling. Your presence offends. You cannot command me, fragile little butterfly. Trolls: Such strength and power! (and dullness of mind) The flying kith needs a strong hand to moor it. External Links http://www.angelfire.com/ca4/dataweaver/play/changeling/fatae.html